


Busted

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, lady kisses, mentions of handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are arrested the twins come to pick you up and Evie reveals something you're quite excited about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a bit of writers block recently which is why this may not be as good as the others.
> 
> However I really enjoyed the idea and want to introduce more characters from the game into this series even if it's only small parts.

It was freezing out on this particular winter night. Most nights were colder than you'd like but this one really took the top prize. It was the wind blowing hard and cold in every direction. You padded through the light snow in Devil's Acre towards the One Tun Pub to meet with an old friend about a robbery.

You saw the weaselly looking man shivering over a pint taking no notice of the world around him. You flopped into the chair opposite ordering a pint yourself. He looked up shocked and then eyes flitting behind you quickly before attaching themselves to your face.

"This manor, Tom, what do you know of it?" I asked him easily hoping he'd relax.

"I'm sorry, lass. I can't go back to prison!!" He whimpered before standing up and shouting for the police to hurry.

Your head spun all around you and you saw police coming from every entry point running towards you. There was no escape. No point in running.

"You spineless bastard." You cussed your friend out as he backed away into the shadows as the police reached you.

You were pushed roughly to the ground, arms bent behind you and a loud voice shouting at you. They heaved you up and you spat at the feet of the one standing in front of you, in a fowl mood for ruining your plans that evening.

One uncomfortable ride in the back of a police carriage later, they pulled you out, lead you up the stairs and into the holding cell that had two other men in it. One was passed out and the other sneered at you when you looked him in the eye. You growled back putting him in his place. You had to get a hold of Evie.

They had ignored you mostly all night with the exception of yelling at you to be quiet when you got too annoying. However in the morning, the sergeant strode in cool and collected.

"You here to sign the papers to let me go?" You asked of him before he spoke. "I didn't do anything!"

"You are being held on suspicion of robbery of Gladstone Manor." He replied calmly. 

"I didn't even get that far." You retorted taking the bars of the cell in your hands. "It wasn't even for me."

"That hardly makes your conscience clear." He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you know who I am?"

"No. Should I?" You asked rudely.

"My name is Mr. Abberline. I'm a sergeant of this police station and if you cooperate, I can let you go."

A smile appeared on your face. He looked a little concerned by your sudden happiness. "So you're Freddy." You smirked.

"How do you know my name?" He came closer whispering harshly.

"I believe we have a few friends in common, Freddy. Jacob and Evie Frye wouldn't happen to ring a few bells?" You smiled sweetly at him. "I'm very important to them so I suggest you find Evie sooner than later."

"God damn it." He cussed to himself. "You had to be a Rook didn't you?" 

"Not just any Rook." You smiled in return making him sigh. 

"Give me an hour." He told you before walking away with a defeated sigh.

With new hope that you were getting out of here soon, you were probably even more annoying than before making those who arrested you regret the decision immensely. Currently, you were haggling a poor constable as he tried to do his work. You leaned against the bars, hands out of the cage, forehead resting between two bars, smirking as the man nervously filed his paperwork.

"There you are, Rookie." The taunting sounds of Jacob echoed through the building. You turned to see him and Freddy making their way towards you.

"Oh great, he brought you." You sighed knowing you'd be teased all the way back to the train. You looked at Freddy. "I thought we were friends, why did you bring him?"

"He found me first." Jacob smirked and leaned against the bars making you back away. "I thought you couldn't be caught."

"I'll have you know, my record is clean, and may I add, that the information I was getting was for you, Boss." You replied cheekily.

There was the familiar sound of heels hitting wood from the window. Your heart sank at the sound. You knew those heels and you knew you were in trouble. Why did you want Evie again?

You and Jacob both sighed and turned to look at Evie standing looking like she would murder you.

"What the hell?" Was all she asked as she stalked forward. She pushed Jacob out of the way and reached into the cage and grabbed your jacket only to haul you forward.

You narrowly caught yourself before you smashed into the bars. Her hood was drawn up so no one could see her smouldering eyes and her lips barely moving as she spoke to me. Speaking low so no one could hear. She was furious at the situation at hand.

"You scared me."

"I always scare you." You replied stiffly but still quiet so no one had to listen to the spectacle you were sure that would happen.

"Not like this. You always come back to me. I was looking everywhere for you."

"I would be out a lot sooner if I knew Freddy was lurking about."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Her brows furrowed in wonder.

"It's not my first time behind bars." You travelled your hand up a bar and reached for the collar of her shirt to play with it while she scolded you, trying to get on her good side before you were freed. Looking up you saw her eyes darken. You knew those eyes very well. You leaned in to whisper at her. "You're aroused by this."

She swallowed nervously but her eyes didn't waver yours. You didn't bother to hide the pleased smile on your face. "It has a certain appeal." She admitted almost shamefully.

"I'll knick a pair of handcuffs on our way out for us." You winked and bit your lip.

Evie's eyes flickered to your lips quickly before she pulled away and walked to where Jacob and Freddy were waiting by the door. You slowly made your way over with a new found confidence in your step. Jacob was smirking like he heard the entire exchange, you didn't doubt that he did. Meanwhile Freddy looked very shocked and mostly confused at it all, didn't hear a thing of course but probably concerned as to why the two of you were so close.

"Let her out sergeant." Evie requested as pleasantly as she could considering you knew she was thinking about the handcuffs.

The sergeant did what he was told and you walked out. With pleasant goodbyes and a convenient bump into a constable for his handcuffs, the three of you hopped out a window and ran out of the station grounds. It was snowing slightly, thankfully the wind was gone from last night. Once you all were in a small empty alley Evie pushed you against the cold brick wall and kissed you soundly. You let out a small moan at the action, partly out of surprise but mostly at the way she held herself firmly against you, stating a promise of things to come. It was rare that Evie did such a thing, and never in public but you couldn't care because her tongue was doing that thing against yours that she knew drove you mental. The bloody tease.

Jacob let out a disgusted groan. "Get a room." He told you both with a loud sigh.

"Mines closer." You told Evie with a wicked grin. At the moment, you didn't care if Jacob was around. You wanted her, as fast as possible, in your bed. You eyed your boss behind his sister, brows furrowed and a horrified look on his face at your remark. "Don't wait up Boss."

Evie grinned and pulled you away from her brother laughing all the way to your room.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog: sittingonafence.tumblr.com
> 
> I would also love to thank everyone for giving me such positive feedback on these because it makes me want to write more. Not only of this series but in general. You are all too kind!


End file.
